S T A Y
by riahbyul
Summary: [CHP 4 UP] Baekhyun, Hanya lah anak dari Gisaeng tua yang tinggal di sebuah desa pada zaman kerajaan Raja JinHeung. Ia cerdas dalam segala hal. Namun tak cukup bijak saat anak dari bupati didesa tempat ia tinggal datang memasuki pekarangan rumah nya. "Tidak ada bunga yang menghampiri lebahnya..." — Baekhyun./ ChanBaek. HunBaek. Yaoi. BoysXBoys.RnR.
1. Prolog

**Prolog :**

Mungkin kalimat pembukanya seperti ini; Baekhyun, Anak dari seorang Gisaeng tua yang hidup di sebuah desa pada zaman kerajaan Raja Jinheung. Ia seorang anak yang cerdas dengan latar belakang yang tak memungkin kan , Bukan keturunan seorang bangsawan. Tentu saja.

Lalu seorang anak bupati baru di desa yang Baekhyun tinggali. Mereka bertemu.

•

•

 _Menikah._

•

•

Lalu...

•

•

 _Terpisah lebih dari dua.. atau bahkan lebih dari yang dibayangkan._

•

•

Ketika berumur sepuluh, Baekhyun pernah berjanji bahwa ia tak akan pernah mengikuti jejak sang ibu.

•

•

Lalu..

•

•

Bupati baru datang, Tampan, Tinggi dan masih teramat muda meminta Baekhyun untuk memuaskan hasrat nya.

•

 _Penolakan._

•

 _Penyiksaan_

•

Lalu...

•

•

Bagai petir di siang bolong, Semua terjadi begitu saja.

•

•

 _Selir._

•

 _Harapan._

•

 _Dan berakhir dengan harus memilih di antaranya._

•

•

•

 _Suami yang pergi meninggalkannya._

•

•

Atau?

•

•

•

 _Sang Bupati yang mencintainya._

 **FIN**

 **BaekHyun**

•

 **Park ChanYeol**

•

 **Oh SeHun**

•

 **All other**

•

 _ **My Present..**_

 _ **S T A Y**_

•

•

•

 **A/n : Silahkan timpuk pake jamban klian :" Gapapah aku ikhlas lahir batin jiwa raga kok :"V Ide nya nongol terus, sayang banget kata temen aku kalo di sia-sia in, well ini karna diriku yg kebanyakan nonton drama berlatar belakang kerajaan :" Lobs, Hwarang trus Goblin juga kan. Ini ff terinspirasi dari sebuah film korea yg judulnya Chun Hyang, Awalan cerita aku ambil dari film itu dan sisa nya mungkin yeah mungkin itu dari otak aku yg sebesar kuaci ini :"**

 **Adakah yg mau baca? Tapi kalo target follow/favorite/review nya nembus bakal aku lanjutin, bukannya mau sombong karna ngapain aku lanjutin kalo gada yg baca hiks /elap ingus/? Dan kenapa aku ngambil Sehun lagi? Karna Chan kalo rival nya Sehun itu setara sumpah :" Duo bangsat yg bikin hati dedeq serasa kek makan emi dicampur cabe rawit pake telor dua pake sosis satu erelele /digampar :"**

 **Udah deh, ini mau lanjut atau di hapus aja? Hahaha review yah gaes ku :""**


	2. They Are

Pintu rumah yang di lapisi dengan kertas itu terbuka, Menampilkan sosok lelaki yang berjalan dengan anggun. Wajah nya putih cerah dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Bibir tipis milik nya berwarna merah muda alami membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita.

"Tuan muda!"

Lelaki muda itu menoleh dengan amat anggun, Mndapati pelayan pribadi nya. Do Kyungsoo sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Kyung." Tutur nya pelan.

Kyungsoo tersengal, Dengan nafas tersengal ia bersuara. "Nyonya— Menyuruhku untuk —"

"Bicaralah dengan jelas, Kyung. Tidak ada perang yang terjadi disini."

Kyungsoo lalu megatur nafasnya berlahan. "Nyonya menyuruhku untuk membuat mu diam di rumah hari ini, Lelaki dari desa sebelah kembali datang mencari mu. Nyonya sedang mencegahnya dengan membawa nya ke kedai minum."

Tuan muda itu menghela nafas dengan jengah. "Bagaimana bisa seorang bangsawan keturunan bersikap bar-bar meminta ku menjadi selir nya. Katakan dimana kedai nya, Biar aku sendiri yang berbicara padanya."

Kaki nya mulai melangkah melewati pekarangan rumah tapi belum sempat ia mendorong pintu pagar rumah yang reot itu, Kyungsoo kembali menghadangnya dengan melentangkan kedua tangannya di depan tuan muda itu.

"Tn. muda Baekhyun! Hanya ikuti saja perintah nyonya dan semua nya akan terselesaikan." Kyungsoo berucap dengan frustasi. "Saat Tuan menghadapi pria tua bangka bulan lalu berakhir dengan ia yang mengamuk karena di permalukan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya halus, Mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo tetang pria tua yang ingin menjadikannya istri untuk ke sekian kalinya. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Tapi aku tidak akan diam di rumah. Aku ingin bermain di tepi danau, Aku sudah berjanji dengan teman-teman ku disana. Ikutlah."

•

•

•

 **BaekHyun**

•

•

•

 **Oh Sehun — Park Chanyeol**

•

•

•

 **Summary : Tentang anak dari seorang gisaeng tua di sebuah desa pada zaman kerajaan Raja Jinheung, Ia dipuja karena ke anggunannya, Di bangga kan karena kecerdasannya. Namun tak cukup bijak saat anak dari bupati baru memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Tak cukup bijak saat akhirnya ia dijadikan seorang selir saat suaminya pergi meninggalkannya.**

•

•

•

 _ **My Present...**_

•

•

•

 _ **S T A Y**_

•

•

•

Kedua tangannya ia kaitkan pada belakang tubuhnya yang mungil, Bibir nya terus tersenyum ramah pada setiap saja yang menyapanya, Wajah nya melukiskan sebuah kecerian yang damai untuk siapa saja yang melihatnya. Kaki nya semula dengan ringan melewati pasar kemudian berhenti, Mata nya yang indah melihat tertarik pada sebuah lapak penjaja sebuah aksesoris atribuat pakaian. Jari lentiknya memlih atribuat yang terbuat dari beberapa batu giok yang di buat seperti gantungan yang biasa dipakai pada bagian dada baju. Bibir nya tersenyum.

"Tuan muda ingin membelinya?" Kyungsoo berbicara, Nampak sedikit risih saat beberapa pejalan kaki mulai berdesakan lewat.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyum yang masih terukir. "Tidak, Aku menunggu seseorang membelikannya untukku." Balas nya lalu kembali berjalan. Namun baru bebrapa langkah ia berjalan. Gerakannya tertahan. Raut wajah nya mengernyit saat seorang lelaki berumur dua puluh lima keatas menghadang jalannya.

"Coba lihat siapa ini?" Lelaki itu menyeringai dengan bar-bar. Berjalan layaknya seorang bangsawan.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, Dengan susah payah ia mendorong Baekhyun kebelakang. Berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan menatap waspada lelaki itu. "Tuan.. Jangan mengganggu Tuan muda kami." Kyungsoo bersuara dengan payah, Perasaan takut seolah membuat suara nya layaknya robot rusak.

Lelaki itu berdehem lantang. Dagu nya ia angkat tinggi. "Berani sekali budak seperti mu memerintahku. Minggir! Aku ingin berbicara dengan tuan muda mu!"

Suara lantang yang dibuat si bangsawan membuat seisi pasar mengambil perhatian pada mereka yang kini berdiri di tengah tengah pasar.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan kaku. "T—tu.. tuan.."

"Kyungsoo.." Suara lembut Baekhyun membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. "Biarkan dia. Tuan Seok hanya ingin berbicara padaku." Lalu tersenyum dengan anggun.

Si bangsawan semakin menyeringai tajam. "Lihat.. lihat.. Bagaimana tuan muda sendiri berkata, Budak!" Kaki nya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Mendorong Kyungsoo dengan kasar ke samping. Lelaki itu sedikit membungkuk tanpa mengalihkan atensi nya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balas membungkuk. "Apa yang ingin—" Suara nya terhenti saat Tuan Seok meraih tangan nya dan mencium nya dengan tatapan lapar. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat dengan marah.

Tuan Seok meyeringai. "Kau semakin cantik, Baekhyun. siapa yang mengira jika kau adalah lelaki." Ia sedikit terkekeh. "Bagaimana dengan minum teh di rumah ku. Aku memliki bsberapa obrolan dengan mu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya. Berusaha dengan kuat untuk tetap tenang melihat bangsawan bar-bar itu. "Maaf tuan, Tapi aku tidak bisa kerumah anda. Banyak hal yang harus aku urus. Kalau begitu aku per—"

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun.." Tuan Seok menggelengkan kepalanya seolah prihatin. "Bukan kah kau anak dari giseang, Apa masalah nya datang ke rumah ku hanya untuk memberi ku sedikit hiburan."

Mata Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah saat beberapa warga yang memerhatikan mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. "Tuan muda..."

"Tapi bagaimaa ini tuan-ku..." Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan halus. "Aku tidak bisa menghibur seseorang dengan kejantanan nya yang memiliki penyakit impoten." Di akhir kalimat nya Baekhyun menyeringai dalam diam.

Rahang bangsawan itu mengeras, Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan amarah. "Beraninya kau!" Ia berteriak. "Beraninya kau yang status nya hanya rakyat biasa menghina ku!" Lalu meludah tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

Semua orang disana mendesah terkejut.

Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya, Segera ia ambil sapu tangan di saku nya dan membersikan wajah Baekhyun. "Tuan muda..." Lirihnya.

Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan senyum nya. Kembali menatap bangsawan itu yang masih menatap nya dengan amarah.

"Apakah tuan-ku sudah selesai?" Tanya nya dengan santai. "Aku memilki beberapa hal yang harus aku urus." Lanjutnya lagi, Kapalanya sedikit ia tundukan lalu berjalan melewati bangsawan itu yang masih menatapnya nyalang.

"Jangan sombong, Baekhyun.." Bangsawan itu kembali bersuara.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti namun tubuhnya masih membelakangi bangsawan itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan keperawanan mu itu? Kau hanya akan berakhir dengan menjadi gisaeng seperti ibu mu." Lanjut Tuan Seok dengan sebuah seringai. Kaki nya kembali melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. "Dan berakhir dengan kau yang akan naik ke ranjang semua bangsawan di seluruh desa, Baekhyun." Mata nya kembali menatap Baekhyun penuh amarah.

Baekhyun tersenyum, Kaki nya kembali melangkah pergi. Mengabaikan seluruh mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai pandangan.

•

•

•

Suara petikan _Gayageum_ mengalun begitu lembut di sebuah rumah santai di pinggiran sebuah danau. Jongin, Sang pemain tersenyum puas saat tuan-nya begitu menikmati petikan nada yang tengah ia mainkan. Namun suara alunan indah itu terganggu saat suara tawa yang nyaring membuat tuan-nya yang sedang setengah berbaring itu membuka mata dan mencari asal suara tawa itu.

"Astaga, Bagaimana bisa gadis-gadis itu tertawa begitu nyaring hingga mengabaikan rok-rok mereka yang ikut terbuka." Jongin berkata dengan sinis lalu melirk tuan-nya yang mulai memperhatikan gads-gadis di sebrang danau yang tengah berayun ayun di sebuah ayunan yang terpasang pada pohon besar.

Tuan muda itu melirik dengan tertarik pada salah seorang gadis yang tengah berayun dengan cepat. Bibir nya menyeringai tipis saat baju gadis itu terbuka karena tiupan angin. Tangannya terangkat, Memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk mendekat padanya.

"Ya, Tuan-ku."

"Jongin, Apa kau mengenal gadis yang tengah berayun-ayun itu?"

Atensi Jongin bergerak melihat seorang di sebrang sana. Dahi nya berkerut lalu bersuara dengan canggung.

"Dia bukan seorang gadis tuan-ku."

Tuan muda itu menatap Jongin dengan raut bingung.

Melihat kebingungan dari wajah tuan nya, Jongin kembali bersuara. "Dia seorang pria. Anak dari gisaeng tua, Tuan-ku."

"A—apa.. Dia.. tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tuan muda itu melotot tdak percaya. lalu kembali melihat pria mungil di sebrang sana dengan dahi berkerut. "Jelaskan pada ku, Jongin. Jangan membuat ku bingung dengan ucapan mu."

Jongin mengekeh lalu berdehem dengan canggung. "Namanya Baekhyun, Anak dari seorang gisaeng tua. Dia terkenal karena kecantikan nya, Jadi bukan salah tuan-ku mengira bahwa ia seorang gadis, Dia sangat terkenal dengan kecerdasannya dan juga.." Jongin sedikit kikuk untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "... Keperawanan nya, Tuan-ku."

"Keperawanannya?" Tuan muda itu tidak sadar membuat sebuah senyuman. "Datangin dia, Jongin. Bawakan anak gisaeng itu padaku, Sangat tidak sopan dia yang berayun-ayun disana memperlihatkan pakaian nya terbuka tapi tidak bertanggung jawab pada apa yang dia lakukan pada birahi seseorang." Tuan muda itu kemudian menatap Jongin dengan sebuah seringai.

Jongin mengerjab. "Tapi tuan-ku Oh Sehun, Saya tidak yakin ia akan mau."

"Kenapa? Dia sudah terikat?"

Jongin menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Dia memang cerdas dan juga cantik, Namun ia memiliki sebuah peringai buruk, Yaitu kesombongan tuan-ku. Sudah banyak lelaki dari berbagai desa ingin menjadikannya seorang istri tapi tidak ada satu pun yang ia terima."

Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Datangi dia, Jongin. Lalu sebutkan siapa sebenarnya aku. Apa dia masih akan menolak." Sehun kembali melihat di ujung sebrang danau. kemudian menyeringai.

•

•

•

"Oh~ Baek Hyun!" Jongin melagu lalu setengah berteriak saat memanggil Baekhyun yang masih menaiki ayunan nya.

"Oh astaga! Jangan mengejutkan tuan-ku, Jongin. Jika ia jatuh bagaimana." Kyungsoo mengerutu sambil mengelus dada nya. Membantu Tuan muda nya yang mulai menuruni ayunan tersebut. Tinggi ayunan itu sekitar satu meter dari tanah. Dengan hati-hati ia membantu Baekhyun turun.

"Aku hanya mengejutkan nya, Kyungsoo. Dia tidak akan kehilangan keperawanan nya hanya karena aku kejutkan." Jongin bersuara main-main, Membuat gadis-gadis disana ikut tertawa dengan lelucon itu.

Baekhyun turun lalu menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. Kening nya sedikit berkerut tidak suka atas kejadiran lelaki itu. "Apa yang membawa mu kemari, Jongin." Tanya nya sambil berjalan mendekat.

Jongin berdehem lalu bersuara. "Tuan-ku sedang beristiraht di rumah sebrang danau ini. Ia melihat mu dan ingin kau pergi untuk menemui nya."

Kerutan di kening Baekhyun bertambah. Dilarikannya pandangannya pada rumah istirahat di sebrang danau kemudian menatap Jongin dengan angkuh. "Aku tidak tertarik, Jongin. Sampaikan itu pada tuan-mu."

"Baekhyun..Baekhyun.." Jongin berjalan mengelilingi Baekhyun sambil mengelengkan kepala nya seolah prihatin. "Jangan sombong begitu, Tuan-ku adalah orang yang sangat penting asal kau tahu." Kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. "Jangan membuat tuan-ku menunggu saat kau telah menaikan birahi nya dengan berayun seraya mempertontonkan kulit mu."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak, Mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk menjauhi tuan-nya. "Jangan lancang pada tuan-ku!" Bentaknya.

Mengabaikan bentakan dari Kyungsoo ia kembali bersuara. "Dia adalah anak dari penjabat di kota ini. Kau akan menyesalinya jika menolak tuan-ku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan anggun. "Aku tetap tidak tertarik berapa pun emas dan perak yang ia tawarkan padaku, Jongin. Aku hanya seorang bunga yang menunggu lebah nya datang. Tidak ada bunga yang menghampiri lebahnya terlebih dahulu."

Alis Jongin bertautan, Rahanya mengeras dengan amarah.

"Kau dengar itu, Jongin?! Minggir, Tuan-ku ingin pulang." Kyungsoo menatap lantang lelakii itu, mendorong tubuh Jongin mejauh dan memberikan jalan pada Baekhyun untuk berjalan.

•

•

•

Oh Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali kuda yang ia tunggangi, Mata nya menilik dengan serius sebuah rumah di depannya. Rumah itu sederhana dengan beberapa bilik-bilik yang terpisah dngan beberapa ruangan lainnya.

"Apa tuan-ku yakin?" Jongin yang juga tengah menunggangi kuda di sebelahnya bertanya. Wajah nya berkerut khawatir.

"Tentu saja, Jongin. Dia memintaku untuk melamarnya." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi sudah banyak lelaki yang melamar mya, tidak ada satu pun yang ia terima. Tuan-ku."

"Aku memiliki cara ku tersendiri, Jongin. Ia tidak ingin emas ataupun perak yang ditawarkan dan memintaku datang kerumahnya."

Alis Jongin semakin bertautan. "Lalu apa yang akan tuan-ku tawarkan, Ia sangat sombong tuan-ku. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk mempermalukan seorang bangsawan dengan peringanya."

"Jangan khawatir, Tunjukan saja jalannya, Jongin." Sehun kemudian turun dari kudanya. Membiarkan Jongin mendorong pintu pagar reot itu dan mula melangkahkan kaki nya keperkarangan rumah gisaeng tua itu. Rumah Baekhyun.

•

•

•

Disaat yang bersamaan, Di pusat ibu kota. Di sebuah bar yang penuh dengan ocehan para pemabuk, Lelaki tinggi dengan paras tampan itu menyeringai saat bagaimana kini seorang wanita tengah bergelantungan di lengan nya. Aroma pekat minuman keras tercium dari bibirnya yang di poles dengan pemerah bibir yang menyala. "Tuan-ku Park Chanyeol, Selamat atas kelulusan anda di ujian negara, Tuan-ku." Wanita itu bersuara layaknya orang pemabuk berat.

Lelaki lain di sebrang nya tertawa berat. "Oh Chanyeol, Bagaimana rasa nya kemenangan sudah berada di tanganmu. Sekarang kau hanya harus menyakin kan pada Raja bahwa kau bisa segera menjabat." Lelaki itu mengekeh dengan jenaka.

Chanyeol berdecih dengan angkuh, Kemudian menepis wanita yang sedang bergelayutan dengan nya itu dengan kasar hingga wanita itu tejerembab ke lantai. Lelaki yang lain kembali tertawa dengan berat.

"Jangan kasar begitu, Kau bisa memanfaatkan nya di ranjang mu, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak meyukai mereka yang murahan, Joonmyeon." Chanyeol kembali melirik jijik pada wanita yang bangun dengan sempoyongan.

"Oke, Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan jabatan yang ditawarkan oleh Raja?" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya mengesap arak beras nya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah jabatan." Bibir tebal itu menyeringai dengan tajam.

"Apa itu?" Alis Joonmyeon bertautan.

"Gubernur."

•

•

•

•

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk dengan sebuah senyuman manis terukir pada bibir semerah cherry miliknya. Beberapa waktu lalu seisi rumah nya dibuat terkejut dengan datang nya seorang anak gubernur. Ibu nya bahkan kehilangan kata-kata saat lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu berbicara maksud apa dengan kedatangannya itu. Melamar.

Kata-kata itu seolah - olah berkeliaran di dalam benak Baekhyun. Baekhyun akui, Bahwa ia sempat terpesona dengan paras si anak gubernur tersebut. Ia tampan, Memiliki garis rahang yang tegas dengan bibir nya menggoda. Mempunyai tubuh tinggi yang sangat profesional. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dengan amat manis.

"Jadi, Bagaimana Baekhyun anak-ku? Kau bersedia." Ibu nya bertanya, Oh Sehun masih dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa boleh aku menyajukan sebuah syarat, Tuan-ku?" Baekhyun bersuara dengan halus namun tersirat akan tantangan.

"Apa itu?" Balas Sehun.

"Bisakah Tuan-ku bersumpah bahwa hanya aku yang akan menjadi istri tuan-ku sampai akhir maut memisahkan kita?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan yang lantang namun lembut.

Bibir Sehun tersenyum. "Apakah hanya itu keinginan mu?"

"Ya."

•

•

•

 **TBC!**

•

•

•

 **A/n : Jadi... Bagaimana pemikiran kalian? ahahahaha. Mohon maap banget itu kelamaan buat update chp pertamanya. padahal itu yg favorit/follow/review udah nembus perkiraan aku nya ahahahaha /digampar hiks :" Sebenernya ini masih bingung buat ngatur setting nya mau aku buat AU atau enggak, jadi rada galau gitu yah setting nya ahahaha /digampar :" Rada aneh gak sih akutu bikin setting beginian? alasan aku kenapa terlambat buat update ini masalah pembahasaab sama setting nya. aku mau bikin ini bahasa nya rada santai biar yg lain juga enakan gitu bacanya gak berat-berat tapi trus bingung lagi kalo pembahsaannya santai trus gimana ngebuat setting nya yang aku kepengen itu AU. Jadi rada galau bimbag gitu deh. Jadi aku ngetik nya cuma sampai disini dulu. mau liat responnya bagaimana ahahaha :"V Jadi gaes, ini mau dilanjutin atau udahan ampe sini aja nih? Kalo gak mau dilanjutin sih gapapa :"V biar dirku bisa nyanta ahahahaha /digapar bola balik :" Sebenernya lagi, Akutu gak pernah mikirin buat karakter Baek yang anggun anggun ala sosialita beginii. anywaaaaaayyyy kali aja kalian kepengen tau kapan aku ma update gitu bisa tuh di cek akun ig kita sist ketik aja gitu riahbyul , semua akun sosmed diriku id nya begitu soalnya terkecuali fb eh eh :" Biasanya diriku promo di ig buat kasi tau kapan update gitu, Yosh sebenernya lagi dan lagi. ini modus :"V Anymoreh. maap buat typo dan sebagainya. Keybord masih rusak gaes.**

 **Thanks For Review : Prolog**

 **Guest, MiraKimLu, Guest: Princess R, Rhietta614, bbkhn, Cici fu, FlashMrB, Nurfadillah, myzmsandraa99, winter park chanchan, selepy, Baekhyun Cantik, lee da rii, chanbaekmama, Guest (Tapasya)**

 **Review lagi yah kalian :"***


	3. Ambition

Wajah Jongin tertunduk dengan gugup. Suara nya seolah hilang karena ketakutan akan marah tuan-nya. "D— Dia.. Menolak tuan-ku." Suara nya akhir keluar dengan susah payah.

Sehun melihat ke seberang danau. Dimana gadis-gadis masih asik bermain namun ia tidak menemukan pria mungil yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa waktu lalu. Wajah nya berkerut tak suka. "Lalu apa alasannya menolak tawaran ku?" Suara nya masih tenang.

Jongin mengangkat sedikit wajah nya untuk melihat raut wajah tuan-nya itu, lalu kembali ia tundukan dengan cepat. "Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya tuan-ku. Ia sangat sombong, Ia berkata tak akan menerima emas atau pun perak yang ditawarkan. lalu berkata dengan hal aneh."

"Hal aneh? Apa katanya." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin, Alis nya bertaut penasaran.

"Ia berkata bahwa ia hanyalah bunga yang menunggu lebahnya. Hal seperti itu tuan-ku."

Sehun tersenyum. "Dia ingin aku menikahinya." Lirihnya.

"Ya, Tuan-ku?" Jongin bertanya bingung.

"Dia menginginkan ku untuk menikahinya, Berkata bahwa ia hanyalah bunga yang menunggu untuk di hisap madunya." Sehun mengekeh. "Tak kusangka, Dia bisa berkata selembut itu namun dengan pengartian yang sensual." Sehun kembali mengekeh. "Siapkan kudanya, Jongin. Tunjukan jalan dimana rumahnya."

"Ta— tapi ... Tuan-ku, Saya pikir ini tidak akan berhasil. Saya bisa mencarikan tuan-ku gisaeng lain jika Tuan-ku ingin bersenang-senang. Baekhyun tidak seperti yang terlihat Tuan-ku." Jongin mencoba membujuk Tuan-nya, Bagaimana pun Jongin tahu akan perangai Baekhyun. Wajahnya memang cantik dan anggun, Namun mulut mya seperti bisa ular. "Lagi pula..." Jongin melanjutkan dengan canggung. "Nyonya akan marah jika tahu hal ini."

"Ibuku tidak akan tahu jika kau tak memberi tahu nya, Jongin. Berhenti membujuk ku, Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah menyerah sebelum mendapatkannya." Sehun menyeringai.

•

•

•

 **BaekHyun**

•

•

•

 **Oh Sehun — Park Chanyeol**

•

•

•

 **Summary : Tentang anak dari seorang gisaeng tua di sebuah desa pada zaman kerajaan Raja Jinheung, Ia dipuja karena ke anggunannya, Di bangga kan karena kecerdasannya. Namun tak cukup bijak saat anak dari bupati baru memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Tak cukup bijak saat akhirnya ia dijadikan seorang selir saat suaminya pergi meninggalkannya.**

•

•

•

 _ **My Present...**_

•

•

•

 _ **S T A Y**_

•

•

•

Ibu Baekhyun bernama, Weol. Seorang gisaeng yang pada masa kejayaannya sangat lah di kagumi keindahannya. Seperti namanya Weol, Yang berarti adalah Bulan. Namun seperti kata orang bahwa kejayaannya seseorang tidak lah selalu akan berada di atas. Weol hamil setelah menaiki ranjang seorang bangsawan pada masa kejayaannya. Ibu yang mengangkat nya marah besar, Memaki dan menyumpah. Memerintahkan agar Weol segera menggugurkan janinnya. Tapi dengan lantang Weol menolak, Berkata bahwa ia akan melahirkan janin nya, Membesarkan walau julukan Gisaeng Terindah harus ia tanggalkan.

Setelah sembilan bulan lebih sebelas hari, Weol melahirkan bayi lelaki cantik dengan mata cerah yang memiliki bulu mata lentik. Bayi nya bernama Baekhyun. Tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Cerdas dalam apapun yang di ajarkan. Weol menyayangi nya dengan sangat amat. Memberikan apapun yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Baekhyun adalah sosok saat ia masih muda dulu, Anggun dan cerdas. Namun ke angkuhannya, Weol meyakini bahwa itu adalah sifat dari bangsawan yang membuat ia mengandung.

Weol tidak terkejut ketika banyak bangsawan memasuki perkarangan rumah nya, Meminta— Memerintahkan bahwa Baekhyun harus menjadi istri mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Melemparkan banyak mya koin emas dan jug perak untuk memiliki Baekhyun. Namun saat seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, Weol tidak bisa berkata apapun saat pemuda itu memberitahukan identitas dan kedatangannya.

Weol menangis. "Kami hanyalah rakyat biasa Tuan-ku. Jika anda hanya ingin bermain-main tolong jangan dengan anakku, Saya membesarkannya dengan amat sangat berhati-hati. Bukan untuk dinikahi lalu di campakkan jika bosan."

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring. Mata nya tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang hanya menundukan wajanya.

"Pulanglah Tuan-ku, Ibu anda akan marah besar jika tahu anda melamar rakyat biasa seperti anak-ku." Weol kembali bersuara dengan serak.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang jika Baekhyun belum menjawab keinginan ku." Suara nya tenang lalu berdehem kikuk. "Masalah keluarga ku, Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya."

"Jadi, Bagaimana Baekhyun anak-ku? Kau bersedia." Ibu nya bertanya, Oh Sehun masih dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa boleh aku menyajukan sebuah syarat, Tuan-ku?" Baekhyun bersuara dengan halus namun tersirat akan tantangan.

"Apa itu?" Balas Sehun.

"Bisakah Tuan-ku bersumpah bahwa hanya aku yang akan menjadi istri tuan-ku sampai akhir maut memisahkan kita?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan yang lantang namun lembut.

Bibir Sehun tersenyum. "Apakah hanya itu keinginan mu?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan bersumpah untuk mu, Baekhyun. Bahkan meneteskan darah ku sendiri pada sumpah ku." Sehun membalas dengan lantang, Menatap Baekhyun dengan pancaran keyakinan bahwa ia tak ingin bermain-main dengan pria mungil itu.

•

•

•

Tinta dengan warna hitam pekat telah siap dengan kuas nya, Weol dengan segan menyerahkan tongkat kuas itu pada Sehun. Melebarkan baju yang tengah Baekhyun kenakan untuk Sehun menuliskan sumpah pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Bersumpah bahwa ia akan mencintai lelaki mungil itu, Bersumpah akan menafkahi lelaki mungil itu secara jasmani dan rohani nya, Bersumpah akan menjadikan lelaki mungil itu pendampinganya untuk selamaya, Bersumpah atas nama leluhurnya tidak akan menduakan lelaki mungil itu.

Sebilah pisau kecil menyayat ujung jari Sehun, Dengan darah nya yang mulai menetes ia menuliskan namanya diatas sumpah itu. Oh Sehun dengan sebuah senyum lega menatap Baekhyun. Tuan muda itu berhasil untuk memiliki lelaki mungil itu seutuhnya.

Hanya satu hari yang di butuhkan untuk seorang anak bupati seperrti Oh Sehun mendapatkan bunga cantik di desa itu. Hanya satu hari untuk seorang Oh Sehun memiliki Baekhyun, Sekuntum bunga yang angkuh telah berhasil di hinggapi seekor lebah.

"Dengan sumpah ini, Tuan muda Oh Sehun telah meminang putra-ku Baekhyun, Menjadi bagian dari anak ku juga. Aku mendoakan kalian berbahagia bagaimana pasangan lain layak berbahagia. Aku menyerahkan putra-ku untuk anda jaga." Weol bersuara. Ada perasaan bahagia saat melihat kini putra semata wayang nya telah dinikahi.

"Ini.." Sehun berucap seraya tangannya menyodorkan sebuah aksesoris yang terbuat dari batu giok. "Anggaplah ini sebagai mas kawin pertamaku, Setelah malam ini, Aku akan menyerahkan beberapa upeti untuk menjadi mas kawin ku dengan Baekhyun.

Weol tersenyum haru saat Baekhyun menyambut mas kawin itu, Weol bisa melihat bagaimana bibir itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum tulus.

Baekhyun memandang aksesoris giok itu, Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan wajah tampan yang sekarang menjadi suami nya itu. Memandang penuh arti wajah itu dengan haru yang terlukiskan dimata indahnya.

" Bersiaplah anak-ku. Ibu sudah meminta Kyungsoo menyiapkan air untuk mu membersihkan diri. Dan anak-ku Oh Sehun tolong tunggulah sebentar saat aku mempersiapkan Baekhyun."

Sehun mengangguk seraya terseyum, Mata nya tak pernah berpaling sedikit pun dari Baekhyun yang masih menunduk saat melangkah pergi.

•

•

•

Suara pecahan kaca masih tidak membuat seorang Park Chanyeol gentar, Lutut nya masih setia berlutut. Raja kembali melemparinya dengan gelas kristal. Pecahannya berhamburan di samping Chanyeol.

"Kata kan sekali lagi ke angkuhan mu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak segan-segan memenggal kepala mu dan menggantungnya di pintu istana." Raja kembali msnggeram.

"Apakah salah jika aku yang pada kenyatannya adalah lulusan terbaik saat ujian negara meminta jabatan itu, Yang mulia." Chanyeol bersuara, Masih ada nada angkuh dalam suaranya.

Raja menggeretakkan giginya. "Park Chanyeol!"

"Selain itu.." Chanyeol mengangkat wajah nya, masih tidak gentar untuk melawan amarah sang Raja. "Aku juga adalah keturunan langsung dari kerajaan. Tidak masalah jika aku menduduki jabatan gubernur hanya dalam satu malam."

Rahang Raja mengeras, Wajah nya memerah menahan segala amarahnya, Chanyeol dan segala keangkuhannya telah berhasil membuat ia naik pitam. Ia kemudian berteriak memanggil seorang pengawal yang lagsung lari tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya. "Bawa keluar bajingan angkuh ini dari istana-ku. Jangan pernah membiarkan nya masuk walau sehelai rambutnya pun." Raja geram. Bangkit dari singgasana nya dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggakkan Chanyeol yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan jabatan itu. Lihatlah."

•

•

•

Sehun menyesap arak berasnya, Tatapan nya masih terkunci pada wajah cantik yang telah menjadi istri nya itu. Gelas itu ia ketakkan pelan di atas meja kecil dihadapannya. Ia mengekeh, Membuat Baekhyun yang semula nya tertunduk dengan rona merah di pipinya mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjab dengan lucu.

"Ini malam pertama kita, Apakah kita akan menghabiskan malam ini hanya dengan menundukan kepala saja, Istriku?" Sehun bersuara layaknya bangsawan sejati.

Baekhyun semakin memerah. "Maafkan aku.." Ia ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kemudian dengan lirih ia berucap "...Suamiku."

Oh Sehun tertawa lepas. "Ucapkan sekali lagi." Pintanya.

Dengan suara yang kaku Baekhyun kembali berucap. "Suamiku."

Sehun kembali tertawa, Berlahan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Ya, Aku suamimu sekarang. Aku yang akan menjaga mu, Mengasihi mu bahkan hanya aku yang akan memlki mu, Baekhyun-ku." Sehun berucap tulus. Tangannya berlahan terangkat mengusap pipi putih bersih milik Baekhyun. "Kau sangat cantik.."

Berlahan mulut Sehun memangut bibir milik Baekhyun. Mengesap dengan lama bibir itu dan berlahan mengulumnya. Lembab, Lengket lalu basah. Tangannya turun merambat pada tubuh mungil itu. Menekan tubuh mereka untuk saling menempel bagai sebuah lem lalu tangannya turun kebagian bawah Baekhyun, Mengangkat tubuh itu kedalam pangkuannya dalam sekali hentak tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Desahan lolos untuk pertama kali nya dari bibir Baekhyun, Saat bibir miliki Sehun turun menjilat kulit lehernya dan mengesap titik lemahnya disana. Baekhyun kehilangan kendali dirinya. Tangannya tanpa sadar terangkat menekan kepala Sehun untuk semakin mengesap kulit nya, Merasakan bagaimana rasa tubuhnya. Menikmati tubuhnya yang masih suci tanpa ada noda.

"Kau milik ku, Baekhyun-ku." Sehun bersuara dengan nafas yang memburu karena nafsu. Menatap dengan lapar wajah terengah milik Baekhyun. Dengan tergesa ia melepaskan ikatan baju hanboek Baekhyun. Menanggalkan lembar tiap lembar kain yang menutupi tubuh indah istrinya itu.

Malam itu, Mereka lalui dengan suara erangan dan desahan nikmat. Ditemani bulan purnama yang bersinar terang seolah ikut berbahagia atas penyatuan dua anak adam itu.

•

•

•

Nafas mereka saling terengah dengan sensual, Kulit mereka masih saling menyapa di bawah selimut putih. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lemah saat bagaimana telapak tangan suaminya— Sehun mengusap pipinya halus.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sungguh luar biasa?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang serak.

Baekhyun memalu, Kepala nya ia tenggelam kan pada dada bidang milik Sehun yang masih setia mengukung nya.

"Ya, Memalu lah seperti itu hanya dengan ku. Lalu bersikap lah angkuh kepada lelaki lain agar tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu." Sehun kembali bersuara, Tangannya terangkat mengusap kepala istrinya itu.

"Kau ingin memiliki istri yang angkuh?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar.

"Ya, Agar tidak ada satu pun yang mempunyai keberanian untuk mendekatimu." Sehun menjawab tegas.

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan manis di balik dada bidang itu. "Apa itu berarti kau akan delalu mengikatku di rumah?" Baekhyun bersuara main-main.

"Jika itu membuatmu tidak didekati lelaki lain, Akan ku lakukan." Kemudian keduanya terkekeh bersama.

"Baekhyun.."

"Ya, Suamiku."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. "Bisakah kau menunggu untuk ku perkenalkan pada keluaga ku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap tepat pada bola mata milik suaminya. Ia tersenyum. "Aku mengerti, Bagaimana pun semua butuh proses untuk menuju pada masa nya. Aku tak keberatan untuk menunggunya, Suamiku."

Sehun tersenyum teduh. Kembali di peluk nya erat lelaki mungil itu. "Terimakasih, Baekhyun. Kau memang sosok sempurna untuk menjadi seorang istri." Puji Sehun. "Sekarang tidurlah, Kau butuh beristirahat."

•

•

•

Pagi menjelang terlalu cepat untuk mereka berdua yang masih berbelunggu oleh selimut hangat. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan posesif miliknya pada pinggang ramping miliki Baekhyun. Memeluk seolah tidak membiarkan lelaki mungil itu bergerak walau se-inci pun. Baekhyun mengeluh protes. Sehun mengerang dengan manja dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pad ceruk leher istrinya.

"Bangunlah, Suamiku. Sarapan mungkin sudah siap sekarang." Baekhyun bersuara, Tubuhnya sedikit ia jauhkan untuk melihat wajah tampan suaminya itu.

Sehun membuka matanya, Pandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah merona istrinya dan bahu telanjang Baekhyun yang tak tertutupi selimut. Bibirnya mengecup bahu telanjang itu. "Kau membuatku bekerja keras semalaman." Sehun bersuara main-main. Ingin melihat sejauh mana lelaki mungil ini merona karena nya.

Baekhyun semakin merona parah. Bibirnya ia gigit dengan kikuk. Sehun tertawa lepas mengeratkan lengan nya pada pinggang ramping itu dan membawa bibir Baekhyun dalam sebuah pagutan yang sensual di pagi hari.

"TUAN-KU! TUAN-KU! BANGUN LAH— IBUNDA TUAN-KU MENCARI TUAN-KU" Jongin berteriak dari luar ruangan, Membuat Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti. "Pulanglah, Suamiku."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Maafkan aku, Aku akan kembali sebelum matahari terbenam." Sehun berjanji, Bergegas untuk memakai pakaian nya. Menyempatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

Kaki Sehun melangkah dengan terburu-buru ke atah kuda nya. Menunggangi kuda nya dengan kecepatan penuh. Memasuki pekarangan rumah nya dengan tergesa-gesa. Di depan ruangan belajar ia bertemu dengan ibu nya. Ny. Oh menilik Sehun dengan curiga.

"Kemana saja kau semalaman?" Ia bertanya dengan nada tegas.

Sehun membungkuk hormat. "Aku keperpustakaan kota, Bersiap untuk ujian negara nanti, Ibu."

Ny. Oh mengangguk mengerti. "Bersihkan dirimu dan masuk untuk sarapan pagi di ruang ayah mu, Sehun." Lalu pergi melalui Sehun diikuti dua orang pelayan.

Sehun melepas nafasnya lega akan alasannya beberapa waktu lalu, Sehun tidak akan bodoh berkata bahwa ia telah menikahi seorang anak gisaeng di desa. Ibu nya akan marah besar dan membuat keributan di rumah Baekhyun. Sehun hanya mencoba mengulur waktu nya untuk memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada keluarga nya. Sehun sudah membicarakan ini dengan Baekhyun tadi malam dan dengan kebijakannya Baekhyun mengerti. Berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu Sehun untuk memperkenalkannya secara resmi sebagai seorang istri yang sah.

•

•

•

•

Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat bagaimana rahang Raja yang kaku menahan amarah yang membunca. Beberapa waktu lalu para mentri kerajaan serempak mendukung Chanyeol untuk segera menjabat. Dengan kemampuan Chanyeol, Para mentri seolah takut akan segala ucapan lelaki jangkung itu.

Raja menutup matanya erat menahan nafas nya sesaat kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Baiklah.." Raja menghela nafas. "Aku akan memikirkan jabatan yang akan ku berikan kepada mu, Tapi tidak untuk menjadi Gubernur. Jabatan itu terlalu tinggi untuk kau yang bahkan belum mempunyai pengalaman memimpin." Tegas Raja.

Sekarang berbalik, Chanyeol mengeraskan rahang nya marah. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku hanya menginginkan jabatan itu!" Setiap kata yang Chanyeol utarakan penuh dengan amarah.

Raja berdecih jenaka. "Bagaimana bisa aku memberikan jabatan sepenting itu pada manusia angkuh seperti mu, Chanyeol."

Amarah Chanyeol semakin membuncah, Dilarikannya pandangannya pada deretan para mentri kerajaan yang hanya menundukan wajah nya takut.

"Atau kau ingin menjadi seorang kasim, Chanyeol? Aku dengan suka rela memberikan jabatan tertinggi di posisi kasim untukmu." Sang Raja menyeringai dengan tatapan meledek ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kakak tiri.." Chanyeol menatap sang Raja dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa katamu?!" Raja geram.

Mengabaikan ucapan Raja Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jika aku menjadi kasim, Bukan kah itu sama saja dengan kau yang menghina keturunan kerajaan." Chanyeol menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya.

"LANCANG! KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI! KAU TAK BERHAK DI AKUI SEBAGAI KELUARGA KERAJAAN!" Raja berteriak penuh amarah. Mengambil pedang salah satu pengawal dan mengacungkan nya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ya mulia!" Seorang penasehat istana mendekat. "Jangan lakukan itu Yang Mulia, Para pengawal memberutahuku bahwa rombongan dari kerajaan Tiongkok telah sampai di perbatasan. Kita harus bersiap untuk menyambutnya." Ia menunduk dengan gugup.

Para mentri mulai meninggalkan ruang itu setelah di beri isyarat pada penasehat utama. Kini hanya tinggal Chanyeol yang masih menatap tajam pada sang Raja.

"Pergi dan lakukan tugas mu, Chanyeol. Atau kau benar-benar akan dihapus dari keturunan kerajaan." Raja berucap dan dibalas dengan decihan sinis dari Chanyeol.

•

•

•

Chanyeol mengamuk histeris, Perabotan di dalam kamar nya pecah tak berbentuk. Tangan nya terkepal kuat dan dalam hitungan detik. Vas bunga di samping nya ia pecahkan hingga tak berbentuk. "Keparat!" Ia berteriak marah.

"Chanyeol!" Joonmyeon segera menghampiri sahabat nya itu. Menatap syok akan keadaan kamar Chanyeol yang tak berbentuk.

"Dia sialan Joonmyeon! Bahkan para mentri pun tidak membuat ia goyah!" Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh amarah.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, Berusaha tetap tenang akan tatapan penuh amarah milik Chanyeol "Bagaimana dengan jabatan Bupati? Walaupun masih dibawah dengan Gubernur tapi kau bisa menambah koneksi mu untuk meyakinkan para penjabat kota, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon sengit. "Kau ingin aku menduduki jabatan rendah seperti itu?"

"Hanya untuk sementara, Kau hanya perlu bersabar untuk ambisi mu, Chanyeol. Jangan membuat usaha mu selama ini sia-sia."

Raut wajah Chanyeol nampak berpikir dengan dahi yang berkerut masih menahan amarah nya.

"Aku akan memerintahkan penasehat istana agar membujuk Raja, memberikan jabatan bupati untukmu." Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya kembali. "Jika kau tidak bisa berlari, Bukankah merangkak lebih mendapatkan hasil yang pasti. Mengalihkan perhatian Raja saat kau memerintah di jabatan bupati. Itu akan semakin mempermudah kita, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol akhir nya menunjukan raut wajah tenang nya. "Persiapkan semuanya, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon menyeringai dengan tajam. "Tentu saja— Ah! Dan satu lagi, Kau tidak lupa bukan kenapa aku membantu mu?"

Alis Chanyeol bertautan namun ia tetap mengangguk.

"Sasaran ku akan ada di tangan mu setelah kau menjabat sebagai bupati, Mohon bantuannya. Tuan muda." Joonmyeon bersuara main-main lalu membuat gerakan seolah memberi hormat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ikut menyeringai ke arah Joonmyeon. "Masalah mudah, Bukan kah aku hanya perlu menghancurkan keluarga mu?"

Mata Joonmyeon berkilat penuh amarah. "Mereka. Bukan. Keluargaku. Lagi." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol terus menyeringai, Sedikit terhibur akan amarah Joonmyeon yang meluap. "Ya memang, Setelah mereka membuang mu dan mengakui adikmu satu-satu nya anak mereka. Tentu Membuat mereka bukan lagi keluargamu." Chanyeol seolah bersorak dalam hati nya, Begini lah cara nya membuat Joonmyeon menjadi rekan nya. Menumbuhkan dendam pada diri Joonmyeon yang di campakkan . "Tapi kau jangan khawatir, Setelah aku memiliki kekuasaan di kota. _Bekas_ keluarga mu itu akan benar-benar hancur, Joonmyeon."

Kepala Joonmyeon terangkat menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai. "Hancurkan mereka hingga ke akar nya, Chanyeol." Ucap Joonmyeon penuh dendam.

Chanyeol berdecak remeh. "Tentu saja."

•

•

•

 **TBC!**

•

•

•

 **A/n : Hay gaes /sok asik/digampar. Bagaimana dengan chp ini? apa jelek :" Haduh haduh. Bingung rasanya mau berkata apa pada kalian. pokoknya dri ini seneng banget baca review kalian di chp kali ini aku dapet review yg panjag panjang yg komen gimana karakter yg aku bikin haduh :" Sebelum nya aku minta maap kalo ada yg bingung soal Sehun itu anak gubernur atau bupati. Disini aku minta maap dengan typo itu yg bener bener parah. Sehun itu ana Bupati kok, cuma gimaa yah jelasinnya. pokoknya kalian dapet penjelasan di tiap chp nya nanti kok. Tentang kenapa aku naruh nama Sehun setelah Baekhyun. itu ada alasan nati terkuak di tiap chp yah /sok misterius. :") Ada yg nanya ini HunBaek atau ChanBaek. Penjelasannya gini. disini dua otp sama sama kuat nantinya. pas ending aku minta voting aja buat nentuin otp mana yg berjaya hahaa /dugampar hiks pokoknya aku blom nentuin yah pake otp mana di ending nya yg jelas sekarang HUNBAEK KAWWWWIIIIIINNNN /Ditebas. Sebenernya aku mau ngetik nc cuma takut kalian ngamuk duh aduh :" Jadi ini aku mintasaran next chp rencana nya bakal bikin nc hunbaek. aku minta saran hunbaek di nanaena apa enggak nih? watdepak yah next chp pokoknya kemungkinan full hunbaek karna cy lagi otw dapetin takdir buat ketemu itu cowo anggun/? Ada juga yg nanya si cy jaat yah disni? Duh aduh pertanyaan apa itu says? Gak liat apa mamih tiap hari di siksa diranjang jadi tiap karakter cy pasti jaat di epep hiks :") .ggg Trus ada juga yg nanya si sehun jaat yah? Duh aduh kenapa pada nanya jaat jaatan sih, kalian gak sadar apa semua member Exo jaat :" selalu bikin hati dedeq dagdigdug serrr/? apalagi dengan ketampanan mereka aduh aduh aku gak kuat bayangin, tolong ... tolong bangun ka diri ini /digampar lagi :") Dan aku bener bener minta maap jika kalian terganggu dengan typo :") Seriusan hidup diriku tuh penuh typo dan lika liku nya gitu :" /dipijak hiks. Dan sekali lagi aku tegasin bahwa Cy lagi otw dapetin takdir ketemu Baek, Jadi tolong doa nya trus yah :") mungkin chp 4 atau 5 nanti mereka ketemuan duh aduh takdir kok bisa di prediksi yah :" Ini bukan cuma Hunbaek tapi juga bakal full Chanbaek :")**

 **Oh iya, diri ini mau ngasih tau. bagi kalian yg baca Ff diriku yg judul nya "Love like this! sekuel The one" Itu bentar lagi aku tamatin loh says, tinggal beberapa chp lagi untuk dapetin kata The end :") Terimakasih banyak buat ngefollowing aku sebagai author kaporit kalian. aku banyak dapet readers dari ff itu soalnya hiks /elap ingus. Sebagai gantiny aku bakal fokus ke ff Caffeine yg kepending banget itu. Ganre kedua ff itu sebelas duabelas jadi otak aku kebelah kalo mau lanjutin salah satunya. maklum masih amatiran hehe. Aduh akutu bayak bacot yah :")**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **FlashMrB, MiraKimLu, winter paek chanchan, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, ChanNhye, Nurfadillah, .77, myzmsandraa99, YuRhachan, EXO Love EXO, Ricon65, callmeria, Mamimomame, selepy, ByunJaehyunee.**

 **Terimakasih atas review kalian. Boleh dong ripiu lagi :")**


	4. Sorry

Langkah kaki mereka dibawa dengan amat tergesa, mengabaikan derasnya hujan yang menimpa tubuh mereka. Jongin sedikit tersengal mengikuti langkah besar Tuan muda-nya itu. Pintu pagar yang reot itu Jongin dorong mempersilahkan Tuan muda-nya melangkah lebih dulu untuk masuk. Tuan muda-nya, Oh Sehun segera melangkahkan kaki nya pada sebuah rumah yang memliki beberapa anak tangga di bagian terasnya, dimana kamar sang istri— Baekhyun yang sudah menyambutnya diatas teras. Tubuh mungil itu kemudian diterjang Sehun dengan sedikit kasar, membawa bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dalam sebuah pagutan panjang.

Bola mata Jongin membola melihat perilaku Tuan muda-nya itu, wajahnya ia tundukan. Malu dengan apa yang tengah di pertontonkan Tuan muda-nya. Kaki nya kemudian melangkah dengan kaku ke arah belakang bagian dapur, dimana memang tempat para pembantu sepertinya berkumpul. Senyum jahil terpatri di bibirnya saat mata nya menangkap sosok mungil lain di dapur.

"Hooiiii!"

"Hyaaaaaa!"

Jongin tertawa dengan lengan yang memeluk perut nya. Kyungsoo merengut, mengambil sendok nasi lalu memukul dengan keras bagian kepala Jongin yang masih tergelak.

"Ah, kenapa kau memukul ku?" Jongin mengerang kesakitan.

"Itu karena kau mengagetkan ku, bodoh!" Kyungsoo mengerutu, tanganny yang mungil ikut mengelus kepala Jongin yang ia pukul sebelum nya. "Apakah masih sakit?"

"Tentu saja! aish!" Kesal Jongin. "Jika tidak karena tuan-mu yang membuat tuan-ku kasmaran, aku tak akan kesini."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. "Dan jika tidak karena tuan-mu yang menikahi tuan-ku, aku tidak harus memasak makanan seperti tengah melakukan sebuah pesta Dan lagi kau pikir aku sudi untuk bertemu dengan mu setiap saat seperti ini." Kyungsoo merengut kemudian. "Ini begitu melelehkan, kau tahu."

Jongin berhenti mengelus kepalanya, menatap iba pada sosok mungil di depannya sekarang. setelah Berdehem dengan nyaring Jongin kembali bersuara. "Aku suka lelaki yang pandai memasak, sangat seksi."

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah, namun dalam artian yang berbeda

•

•

•

 **BaekHyun**

•

•

•

 **Oh Sehun — Park Chanyeol**

•

•

•

 **Summary : Tentang anak dari seorang gisaeng tua di sebuah desa pada zaman kerajaan Raja Jinheung, Ia dipuja karena ke anggunannya, Di bangga kan karena kecerdasannya. Namun tak cukup bijak saat anak dari bupati baru memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Tak cukup bijak saat akhirnya ia dijadikan seorang selir saat suaminya pergi meninggalkannya.**

•

•

•

 _ **My Present...**_

•

•

•

 _ **S T A Y**_

•

•

"Bagajmana bisa kau memiliki begitu banyak bakat, istriku. Bahkan pelajar terbaik di negri ini pun tidak memilikinya."

Baekhyun menunduk malu, jemari lentik nya kembali menari di senar _Gayageum_ dengan indahnya. Anak bupati itu mendekat kearah Baekhyun, melingkarkan lengan nya disekitar pinggang Baekhyun dengan dagu yang ditopang pada pundak sempit itu.

"Aku merindukanmu setiap saat." Sehun berbisik lembut ditelinga Baekhyun, membuat pipi gempil nya samar-samar merona merah.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu beberapa waktu lalu." Baekhyun menjawab, sedikit kesusahan karena suaminya itu kini memainkan bibirnya di kulit sensitive nya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun semakin membawa bibirnya semakin jauh. Hidung nya membaui setiap inci kulit Baekhyun yang sensitive. Baekhyun melenguh dengan rengekan manja saat tangan Sehun yang awalnya melingkar di pinggangnya kini bermain-main di daerah selangkangannya.

"Dan aku menginginkanmu setiap saat..."

•

•

•

"Semua persiapan sudah selesai dilakukan?"

"Ya, malam ini surat dari kerajaan akan sampai dikantor Bupati, dan besok mereka harus segera berkemas dan meninggalkan desa itu."

Chanyeol menyeringai dengan arogan, membawa gelas berisi arak beras ke bibirnya. Menyesap minuman nya pelan lalu berdecak puas setelahnya.

"Sehari setelah kepindahanku, langsung kumpulkan para penjabat tinggi di daerah saat penyambutanku. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika salah satu diantara mereka menentangku."

"Ya, akan ku lakukan. Dan pastikan kau akan berbuat sesuatu untukku, Chanyeol. Aku ingin melihat dia menderita."

Chanyeol berdecak remeh, menatap kearah Joonmyeon dengan seringai yang kejam. "Membuat seseorang menderita adalah keahlianku, Oh."

Joonmyeon menggeram kesal. "Jangan menyebut marga itu untukku, Park. Kau tahu aku bukan salah satu dari mereka lagi."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah..." mengangkat tangannya seolah menyerah. "..Jadi Kim, Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Membunuh istrinya?"

Joonmyeon menyeringai. "Membunuh bukan lah derita yang cukup ampuh, Park. Aku ingin ia lebih menderita daripada mengetahui istrinya tewas."

Kekehan kembali Chanyeol alunkan. "Jangan terlalu jahat pada adikmu, Kim."

•

•

•

Bibir tipis miliknya merekah dengan amat anggun, balutan sutra yang lembut membungkus kulitnya yang putih bersih dengan sangat apik. Pelayan pribadinya berdecak kagum dengan apa yang tengah ia kenakan lalu ia hanya menangapinya dengan gelengan ringan seolah yang ia kenakan hanyalah sutra biasa.

"Tuan Oh benar-benar berusaha keras untuk menyenangkan Tuan muda, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat ada yang menjual sutra ini di pasar, pasti sutra ini berasal dari luar kota." Kyungsoo berceloteh, tangan nya dengan telaten memakaikan sentuhan akhir pakaian Tuan muda nya itu.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang simpanan, Kyungsoo?"

Gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti, mengerjab beberapa kali untuk mencerna apa yang dimaksud dengan Tuan muda nya tersebut.

"Maksud Tuan muda?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ragu. Dengan lancang menatap manik sabit Tuan muda nya itu.

"Kau tahu, pakaian bagus, perhiasan dan status yang disembunyikan. Bukan kah aku terlihat seperti seorang simpanan yang sedang di manjakan sekarang?" Diujung kalimatnya Baekhyun tersenyum simpul yang terlihat aneh dimata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." Kyungsoo menjawab ragu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti untuk tahu sebuah faktanya, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mengelus lengan Kyungsoo yang tengan mengikatkan simpul tali pakaiannya dan kemudia berlalu untuk keluar kamar, dimana Sehun tengah menunggunya untuk sarapan di pelataran kamarnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik." Puji Sehun saat Baekhyun duduk disebrang meja kecil yang telah diisi dengan beberapa makanan.

"Ya, kau dan mulut manis mu. Suamiku." Baekhyun terkekeh manis sambil menyendokkan beberapa lauk pada mangkuk nasi milik suaminya.

"Ya, kau dan suara tawa manis mu selalu membuat ku terjatuh." Sehun menimpalinya.

"Apakah ada hal selain menggombal yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Suamiku?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Sehun mengulum senyum geli melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang merona hingga telinga nya memerah. "Aku akan pulang, lalu akan kembali malam nanti untuk menemuimu kembali." Ucap Sehun sambil memulai sarapan paginya.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, tangannya dengan anggun menuangkan air pada gelas milik suaminya.

•

•

•

Dahi Sehun berkerut bingung saat mendapati para pekerja rumahnya disibukkan dengan mengemas beberapa barang milik mereka. Bebrapa peti diturunkan dari tandu untuk mengangkut beberapa kain sutra milik ibunya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Tungkainya ia bawa melangkah pada ruang keluarga mereka, melihat dengan jelas beberapa pekerja juga sedang mengemas guci-guci milik ayahnya.

"Sehun darimana saja kau? apakah kau masih berleha-leha saat ujian negara akan segera dilanksanakan?" Suara penuh wibawa milik ayahnya menyentak pemikirannya. Arah pandang nya ia bawa pada sang ayah yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar ayahnya.

"Ak— aku.. aku.. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ayah? kenapa para pelayan berkemas?"

"Karena kau yang keluyuran hingga tak tahu harus kembali pulang, kau tidak tahu apa-apa sekarang." Ayahnya berdecih dengan sinis.

"Kita akan pindah ke ibu kota." Ibu nya yang baru memasuki ruangan menjawab kebingungan Sehun. "Kemasi barangmu, Tuan muda." Ibunya berjalan melewatinya, seolah memberi isyarat agar Tuan muda itu mengikutinya.

•

•

•

"Tapi kenapa?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Tuan muda itu bertanya, Menatap ibunya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Menghela nafas ibunya duduk menghampirinya yang tengah bersimpuh dilantai kamar.

"Ayahmu dimutasi ke Ibukota, ini langkah yang bijak karena kau juga akan mudah dalam mempersiapkan ujian negara mu."

"Tapi... aku tidak bisa pergi, ibu." Ucapnya lemah.

"Mengapa kau tak bisa? Ujian negara hanya tinggal beberapa minggu. Perpustakaan di Ibukota akan sangat membantumu, Sehun." Sekarang giliran kening ibunya yang berkerut bingung menatap anaknya yang tertunduk lesu.

"A—ku..."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibu?" Kerutan dikening Nyonya Oh bertambah, Matanya mendelik curiga pada sang anak yang kini terlihat gelagapan setelah ucapannya.

Bola mata Sehun bergerak gelisah, tidak berani menatap manik sang ibu yang sudah mengetahui gelagatnya. Kemudian, dengan helaan nafas ia menyerah.

"Aku telah menikah." Akunya dengan kepala tertunduk bersalah. "Dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan istriku disini."

Bola mata Nyonya Oh membelalak terkejut. Dengan delikan tajam bola matanya menatap daun pintu kamar anaknya, memastikan tidak ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kapan?" Nyonya Oh bertanya, suaranya masih terdengar tenang.

"Seminggu setelah kunjunganku ke kantor Bupati." Sehun masih tertunduk tidak berani manatap manik ibunya yang pasti amat sangat kecewa akan tindakan gegabahnya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Baekhyun, anak seorang mantan gisaeng di desa."

"Kau gegabah, Sehun."

"Aku mengakuinya, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku jatuh cinta, ibu." Dengan berani Oh Sehun menatap manik sang ibu, mencurahkan segala perasaannya lewat mata nya yang mulai digenangi liquid.

"Kau bisa bersamanya, tapi setelah kau lulus ujian negara lalu menikah."

"Apa maksud ibu?" Sehun menatap ibunya dengan kecewa, mengerti akan yang dimaksud sang ibu tapi menolak untuk memahaminya.

"Menikah lah dengan seorang yang pantas Sehun, lalu jadikan ia selir mu, simpanan mu. Jangan pernah membuat dia berada di depan orang-orang."

"Tapi... Aku tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji dengannya."

"Tidak ada jalan lain, Tuan muda Oh. Atau kau ingin seperti kakak tirimu? Jangan bercanda dan segera berkemas." Nyonya Oh berdiri, meninggalkan anaknya yang tengah bersimpuh dengan merana.

•

•

•

Jongin berdiri dengan kaku saat Tuan muda nya mengatakan bahwa ia harus tinggal disini, menjaga seseorang untuk Tuan mudanya yang kini tengah menuangkan arak beras di gelasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri, Jongin? Duduklah, kau bukan sedang menjaga istana negara sekarang." Suara Tuan mudanya terdengar aneh, mirip seorang pecandu alkohol berat.

"Kurasa Tuan muda sudah cukup minumnya." Dengan halus Jongin menegurnya.

Sehun berdecak dengan remeh. "Ini masih belum seberapa. Jangan meremehkanku." lalu terkekeh setelahnya.

"Tapi..." Suara Jongin terdengar ragu. "Tuan muda memiliki janji akan menemui Baekhyun."

Gerakan tangan Sehun berhenti diudara, kepalanya mendongkak menatap pelayan nya itu dengan sorot mata sendu.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Baekhyun setelah menemuinya. Mengatakan bahwa keluarga ku tidak menerima statusnya atau..." satu gelas arak kembali ia lesakkan pada tenggorokannya. "... Berkata bahwa aku harus meninggalkannya dan menikah dengan orang lain. Ini tidak semudah itu Jongin. Aku tidak memiliki muka saat menatap wajah cantiknya lagi. Membayangkan bahwa wajah cantiknya akan terluka, aku tidak..."

"Baekhyun adalah seorang yang cerdas, Tuan. Ia akan mengerti." Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Tuan mudanya.

•

•

•

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan menunggunya diteras kamar selarut apapun Sehun akan datang. Dengan senyuman Baekhyun menyambut suaminya itu. Menyambutnya dengan sebuah dekapan erat namun kali ini berbeda, tidak ada pergerakan dari suaminya tersebut.

Kening nya berkerut, kakinya sedikit berjingkit saat hidung bangir miliknya membaui bibir suaminya tersebut.

"Kau minum?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut bingung.

Sehun menunduk, menatap manik kesayangannya itu lebih dekat lalu memejamkan matanya dengan berat. "Maafkan aku.."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut lalu tangan yang memiliki jari lentik itu mengelus rahang tegas suaminya. "Ada apa, katakan padaku."

"Maafkan aku." Namun hanya kata maaf yang dapat Sehun perdengarkan untuknya.

Malam itu, bukan lagi suara desahan sensual yang diperdengarkan Baekhyun. Namun nyanyian menyayat hati, isakan kepiluan lalu teriakan keputus asaannya terhadap hidupnya.

 _Dia memang cerdas, namun tidak cukup bijak saat anak Bupati itu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya._

 _Tidak cukup bijak saat ia juga jatuh cinta pada orang yang memberikannya pesakitan di usia nya yang masih muda._

•

•

•

 **TBC!**

•

•

•

 **A/n :** Huwaaaaaaaaaa TT udah lama yah setelah update terakhir kali heuheu

Mau gebokin? sok atulah, eneng ikhlas jiwa raga lahir batin heuheu.

Bukannya gak mau update hiks akutu gak bisa buka ffn lewat browser dan cuma bisa lewat app nya doang hiks miris yah heuheu sian nya aku.

Btw, adakah yg nungguin aku? iyadong pasti ada yah, yah? adain ajalah, masa udah lama gak nongol gada yg cariin. miris akutu hiks

Ada yg lupa alur? sok atuh di geser geser biar di baca ulang aja heuheuheu

Ini sebenernya bisa update juga faktor ketidaksengajaan saat coba coba pake app lain buat brosingan, ada pm dari author 10thprincewangeun. aku pengen bales tapikan yah gak bisa browsing. coba coba buka pake app lain. hamdalah rezeki anak shaleha polos rajin sedekah gak kemana heuheu /plakkk

Maap soal typo yah, gak sempet edit ini. heuheu dan gak bisa sebutin satu satu yang review di chp kemarin, entar yah abis chp ini heuheu

Adakah yg penasaran tentang ff ini? adain lah please, aku ngetik ini cape loh pake jempol heuheu /maksa

Berdoa aja yah, ff yg lain bakal aku update secepatnya, dan uh oh uh ada bocoran nih buat kalian yang baca ff ku H&H itu aku bakal update sequel nya loh, nantikan! /backsound dramatis heuheu

See yaaahhhh..

Review dong baby down down :")


	5. Just one, Stay

_Oh Sehun adalah putra bungsu 18 tahun dari seorang yang dulunya adalah penjabat tinggi di istana, namun seiring nya waktu berjalan ayah nya dimutasi dari jabatan di istana. Ayahnya diberikan perintah memimpin desa di pinggiran kota, tentu itu adalah sebuah penghinaan besar karena ayahnya adalah seorang penjabat tinggi pada masanya._

 _Sang raja beberapa kali memindahkan Tn. Oh pada desa-desa yang terisolasi, pada akhirnya sampailah mereka pada sebuah desa yang terkenal dengan para gisaeng nya. Dan itulah saat bagaimana Sehun bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengambil hatinya hanya lewat lirikan mata sekilas. Oh Sehun jatuh cinta pada anak gisaeng tua yang memiliki paras cantik melebihi seorang wanita._

 _Tapi, sebuah takdir tidak bisa di perhitungkan. Hidup adalah sebuah kotak pandora._

 _Ayahnya kembali dimutasi dan dipindahkan ke ibukota._

 _Oh Sehun harus rela meninggalkan anak gisaeng yang telah ia nikahi._

•

 _Park Chanyeol adalah seorang anak selir seorang raja terdahulu. Ia terkenal dengan kecerdasan dan juga wibawa yang menguar dari dalam dirinya, namun juga ia begitu tamak dalam berkeinginan. Itulah mengaba raja yang sekarang menjabat dan tidak lain adalah kakak tirinya begitu pusing akan permintaan tak terkira dari seorang Park Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol melakukan hal tak terduga hanya untuk menaiki kursi yang ia inginkan. Pada berumur 18 tahun, Chanyeol telah mengikuti ujian negara dengan nilai menduduki peringkat ketiga dan itu membuat ia murka karena sang raja berkata ia tidak bisa menduduki jabatan tinggi di istana._

 _Lalu pada umur 24 tahun, Chanyeol kembali mengikuti ujian negara. Ia berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama namu sang raja telah hafal akan tabiat seorang Park Chanyeol. Jabatan sebagai gubernur tidak diberikan sang raja namun jabatan bupati lah yang diserahkan._

 _Tapi, bukan seorang Park Chanyeol jika menyerah. Ia adalah seorang 'pelari' ambisi._

 _Seorang pelari yang akan terus berlari hingga puncak, menyingkirkan seseorang yang bertahta dengan mahkota._

•

 _Dan Baekhyun hanya lah seorang anak dari gisaeng tua yang masa kejayaannya telah meredup sejak mengandung Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun bijak dalam bersikap, sopan dalam bertata krama, dan cerdas dalam berfikir. Namun, tidak cukup bijak saat anak bupati memasuki pekarangan rumah nya menawarkan sebuah sumpah untuk meminangnya._

 _Ia bodoh, saat bagaimana anak bupati itu membuat ia jatuh pada sebuah perasa yang bernama_ _ **Cinta**_ _._

 _Ia bodoh, saat bagaimana bupati baru menginginkan sebuah_ _ **kesenangan**_ _bersamanya._

•

•

•

 **BaekHyun**

•

•

•

 **Oh Sehun — Park Chanyeol**

•

•

•

 **Summary : Tentang anak dari seorang gisaeng tua di sebuah desa pada zaman kerajaan Raja Jinheung, Ia dipuja karena ke anggunannya, Di bangga kan karena kecerdasannya. Namun tak cukup bijak saat anak dari bupati baru memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Tak cukup bijak saat akhirnya ia dijadikan seorang selir saat suaminya pergi meninggalkannya.**

•

•

•

 _ **My Present...**_

•

•

•

 _ **S T A Y**_

•

•

Wol kembali menangis dengan tersedu-sedu di lantai rumahnya, Menangis meratapi nasip anak semata wayang nya yang sekarang sedang di ujung tebing kehancuran. Kain baju anak bupati itu ia genggam erat seolah dapat mengubah keputusan yang baru beberapa jam lalu anak bupati itu lontarkan.

"Bagaimana Tn. muda berkata semudah itu setelah datang dan meminang anak ku. Dia memang bukan seorang bangsawan namun ia masih manusia yang memiliki hati. Bagaimana Tuan-ku bisa menghancurkan hati rapuh nya." Wol masih terisak pilu.

Anak bupati itu masih terdiam kaku, rahang nya mengeras menahan segala emosi batinnya. Di sudut ruangan lain, Baekhyun menatap kosong lantai. Telah lelah dia menangis dan meraung sepanjang malam namun suami tetap bergeming.

"Baekhyun masih istri-ku." Ucap Tn. Muda itu, matanya sendu menatap pada Baekhyun. "Apapun yang terjadi dia masih istri-ku ataupun kemana diriku pergi dia akan tetap menjadi istri-ku."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya di usia perniahan kalian yang masih seumur jagung. Bagaimana bisa aku mempertahankan istri-mu jika para bangsawan lain masih memperebutkannya." Wol berkata putus asa.

Mata Sehun terpejam erat, melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang masih diperebutkan jika ia meninggalkan nya disini.

"Aku akan membawa nya!"

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa membawa nya saat keluarga mu tidak merestui pernikahan kalian." Wol kembali terisak pilu.

"Aku akan menyeludupkannya, aku akan membuang beberapa kain dan menyeludupkan Baekhyun pada peti pakaian." Sehun telah putus asa, Matanya dengan gusar menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana besarnya peti pakaian kalian, tapi apakan anak ku bagai sebuah barang? bagaimana bisa manusia sepertinya kau perlakukan seperti itu." Wol semakin terisak.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Baekhyun berujar susah payah, air mata nya kembali mengalir di pipinya, menatap suaminya itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

"Baekhyun.." Sehun memanggil istrinya dengan sangat putus asa.

Baekhyun berlahan mendekatinya, "Bersumpahlah kau tak akan tegoda dengan para bunga di kota dan kembali menemuiku setelah ujian negara selesai."

•

••

•••

Kuda-kuda telah siap untuk dijalankan, peti-peti sudah selesai diangkut kedalam kereta. Sehun menatap sekali lagi pada pekarangan rumah nya. Helaan nafas ia hempaskan dengan lelah, dada nya berdetak ngilu saat melihat ke arah barat dimana rumah Baekhyun berada.

"Tunggu aku..." Lirihnya disambut dengan semilir angin yang membawa nya ke arah barat.

Lalu berlahan rombongan keluarga nya meninggalkan desa itu.

•

••

•••

Di tempat lain dengan arah yang berbeda, rombongan bupati baru itu berjalan dengan santai. Perlu dua hari dari ibukota untuk sampai pada desa yang terkenal dengan sejuta keindahan para Gisaeng itu.

Bupati muda itu telah dilantik oleh Raja beberapa hari yang lalu dan dengan segala peringai nya ia yakin akan mendapatkan apa yang memang seharusnya ia dapatkan.

Di atas kuda nya ia memasang wajah angkuh mengalahkan bangsawan mana pun. Tatapan nya tajam bagai ujung pedang siap menggoreskan darah pada yang ditatap nya.

Sementara itu sahabatnya berada di belakang nya, menyeringai akan kemenangan dendam yang akan ia balaskan.

•

••

•••

Wajah nya diterpa semilir angin dengan begitu lembut menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Matanya yang semula terpejam terbuka dengan berlahan. Setitik kristal bening mengucur pada pipinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu..."

Tangan mungil nya meremas kuat kain baju nya, baju yang telah tertuliskan sumpah seorang Tn. muda Oh pada hari pernikahan mereka.

Tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah, terduduk dengan amat merana lalu bibinya memyanykan isakan pilu kesedihan setelahnya.

 _Namun, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu isi dari sebuah kotak Pandora._

•

••

•••

Hari demi hari terus berlalu, siang tidak pernah bosan mengantikan sang malam. Namun, hati yang terluka tidak dapat sembuh jua walau bagaimana pun ia mencoba bertahan dalam kesakitan. Tubuhnya semakin ringkih dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol. Tak ada lagi senyum di bibir indahnya, tak ada lagi lukisan bulan sabit pada mata nya, tawanya hilang dimakan tangisan, perasanya hilang tenggelam dalam kerinduan.

Kaki nya mekangkah dengan lemah, bibir nya tersenyum palsu pada beberapa penduduk yang menyapa nya saat lewat di depan pekarangan rumahnya.

Dari timur ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah berlari di temani oleh Jongin yang kewalahan sambil mebawa sebuah karung di punggung nya.

"Tuan muda!" Kyungsoo berteriak seperti kepanikan melada dirinya dengan berlebihan.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut bingung namun matanya masih tidak bersinar, tatapan matanya masih terasa hambar.

"Tuan muda..." nafas Kyungsoo tersengal, "Bupati baru—" lagi nafas Kyungsoo tersengal dengan kewalahan.

"Bicaralah berlahan Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan megerti."

Lalu Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mengatur nafas nya, lalu kembali berbicara. "Bupati baru itu mengundangmu pada jamuan dibalai desa dengan para penjabat."

"Kenapa? dari mana kau tahu itu, Kyungsoo." Ucapnya tenang.

"Kau di undang tapi sebagai salah satu tamunya." Tatapan Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Sebaiknya Tuan tidak usah pergi, ku dengar bupati baru yang sekarang sangat senang berfoya-foya dengan para penjabat." Jongin menimpali, merasa khawatir akan seorang peringai bupati baru itu.

"Akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku tak memenuhi undangannya." Baekhyun nampak berpikir.

"Tuan muda..."

"Kapan aku harus datang?"

•

••

•••

Alunan musik terdengar keras dalam ruang balai desa, gelak tawa para bangsawan menambah bising nya ruangan itu. Sorak soray semakin terdengar saat bagaimana para penari dengan wajah bak bidadari memasuki ruangan.

Sang Bupati baru menyeringai diatas kursi nya, melihat bagaimana wajah-wajah yang akan mendukung nya menaiki sebuah jabatan tertinggi di negri itu.

Joonmyeon yang merangkap menjadi asistennya itu berjalan mendekati nya, berbisik berlaham sampai Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya ia angkat memberi isyarat menghentikan musik. Ruangan itu seketika menjadi senyap. Para penari berhenti dan berjalan mendatangi para penjabat dan bangsawan, bergelayutan dengan manja berharap beberapa perak masuk dalam kantung mereka.

Chanyeol menatap para pendukung nya dengan sebuah senyum yang rupawan, mengisyaratkan kembali beberapa pelayan untuk membawa beberapa peti yang akan di berikan pada penjabat dan bangsawan itu.

Para penjabat dan bangsawan dibuat terkejut saat mengintip isi peti tersebut. Kembali Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja itu sebagai cemilan untuk kalian untuk jabatanku yang sekarang." Perkataan Chanyeol seperti sebuah isyarat untuk para penjabat.

Seorang bangsawan lanjut usia berdehem nyaring mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, Bupati itu tersenyum.

"Ya, Bangsawan Lee?"

Dengan sedikit perasaan canggung ia bersuara. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk mendapatkan makanan utamanya, Tuan-ku."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan sangat berwibawa. "Kalian tidak akan dapat menebak bagaimana mewahnya makanan utama kalian nantinya." Menyeringai dengan amat mengerikan, Chanyeol menatap satu persatu orang-orang disana. "Aku akan menganti seluruh mentri di istana. Aku kebingungan untuk mencari pengantinya."

Orang-orang disana terperangah, tentu saja. Saat kau ingin menyingkirkan seorang yang berkuasa, kau harus menyingkirkan para budak nya terlebih dahulu.

Para penjabat dan bangsawan berdeham dan masing-masing dari mereka segera menyuruh para pelayan mereka untuk menyimpan dengan baik peti pemberian bupati baru tersebut.

Joonmyeon kembali mendekat dan berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"Tamu istimewa ku telah datang." Ucapnya dengan seringai yang kejam.

•

••

•••

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan di balai desa itu dengan anggun, tudung penutup kepala yang ia kenakan diturunkan dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengambil alihnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Sebuah kursi bantal dan juga meja berisikan beberapa hidangan untuk ia duduk telah di siapkan tepat di hadapan bupati baru itu yang hanya berjarak tiga meter.

Dengan sopan Baekhyun membungkuk memberi hormat pada bupati baru itu.

"Selamat atas pangkat jabatan yang anda terima Tuan-ku."

Chanyeol di atas kursinya menyeringai. "Hoho! apakah ini seorang yang tengah dibicarakan warga desa? kau melebihi ekspetasi ku. Duduklah."

Walaupun bingung dengan ucapan sang bupati muda, Baekhyun tetaap duduk untuk menghormati pemimpin desa itu. Bahkan para penjabat dan juga bangsawan disana nampak bingung akan apa yang akan dilakukan bupati baru itu.

"Angkatlah wajah mu, dan beritahu aku siapa namamu."

Dengan berlahan Baekhyun mengangkat wajah nya, memperlihatkan bagaimana menawan paras yang ia miliki. "Nama saya adalah Baekhyun Tuan-ku, putra dari seorang gisaeng tua bernama Wol." Baekhyun menjawab sopan.

"Gisaeng?" Tanya Chanyeol sarkas.

Baekhyun merendahkan pandangannya. "Ya, Tuan-ku."

 _Seharusnya Baekhyun tak memenuhi undangan itu_ , _ia bodoh._

"Bagaimana dengan naik keranjang ku, Baekhyun? Aku perlu sebuah pelepasan." Chanyeol mengangkat gelas anggur berasnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada anak Gisaeng itu.

Tubuhnya kaku saat bagaimana pertanyaan itu dilontarkan padanya, beberapa penjabat dan bangsawan berbisik-bisik di sebelahnya.

 _"Akhirnya dia menjadi pelacur seperti ibunya."_

 _"Setelah ditipu oleh anak bupati terdahulu apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang."_

 _"Beberapa hari setelah ini kupastikan ia akan menaiki ranjangku, ck. Seorang pelacur tetap pelacur."_

Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan bisik-bisik para manusia angkuh itu, menahan segala amarah karena terhina, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berlahan lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang bupati muda.

"Maafkan aku tuan-ku, aku telah menikah dan tidak sepantasnya seorang istri menaiki ranjang lelaki lain." Baekhyun menjawan dengan sopan, dilihatnya bupati muda itu sekarang tersenyum mengejek untuknya.

"Menikah? dengan anak bupati terdahulu?" Setelahnya Chanyeol tertawa. Mendengus dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Seluruh gisaeng di desa ini adalah milikku jika aku menginginkan satu maka ia harus dengan penurut membukakan baju nya dihadapanku." Ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Tapi aku bukan seorang gisaeng seperti ibuku, mohon maafkan aku sekali lagi." Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Apa tidak masalah jika aku menghukum mu karena tidak mematuhi pemimpin mu, huh?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun remeh, dengan angkuh ia berjalan mendekati anak gisaeng itu. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Aku memberi sebuah penawaran disini. Naik keranjang ku atau sebuah hukuman menantimu."

Baekhyun membuang mukanya. "Aku akan tetap setia pada suamiku walaupun tuan-ku mengambil jantungku dengan sebilah pedang."

Chanyeol menggeretakkan rahangnya penuh amarah, kemudia tersenyum miring mengejek. "Baiklah, lihat sampai mana kau akan bertahan."

•

••

•••

Ditempat lain, Sehun dengar keras membaca sebuah buku hukum negara. Hati nya masih berdetak dengan ngilu karena sebuah kerinduan yang menjelma bagai penyakit hati untuk nya.

Helaan nafas ia hembuskan, matanya menoleh menatap keluar jendela bagaimaa awan kelam mulai menyelimuti kota.

"Aku pasti akan kembali, bertahanlah..." lirihnya dengan putus asa.

Sebuah bunyi pecahan benda jatuh mengalihkan pandangannya, vas bunga dari tanah liat pemberian Baekhyun pecah dan berhamburan dilantai kamarnya.

Tangannya meremas dada nya yang berdetak dengan kencang menyebabkan ulu hati nya perih. Sekali lagi, ia menatap keluar jendela. Menyaksikan bagaimana alam turut bersedih untuknya.

•

••

•••

"Kurung dia! jangan ada yang menyentuhnya atau memberikan ia makanan sampai aku memberi perintah lagi!"

Suara itu bagai sebuah petir yang menyambar untuknya.

•

••

•••

 _ **TBC!**_

•

••

•••

 **A/n** : Ini bukan fast updatean heuheu. Akutu sangat brsyukur banget ide ff ini gak ngadat kek ff lain nya, yg sekarang terbengkalai TT Aku udah coba ngetik tapi malah bingung sendiri heuheu maapkeun yah. Aku mau bilang lagi bahwa ff ini terinsprirasi dari film korea yang judulnya ChunHyang. Kali aja ada yg merasa familiar dengan beberapa adegan karena aku ngambil beberapa dari film itu. dan kali aja ada yg gak pernah nonton buruan nonton deh, itu film sedih banget soalnya TT maapkeun kalo gak sesedih film nya di chapter ini, aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya soalnya heuheu.

Disini aku mau ngasih penjelasan kenapa ff lain gak ku update udah lama banget kan yah. Aku banyak banget punya alasan sebenernya.

Pertama: selera humor ku lagi gak ada, bulan bulan kemarin entah hilang. Aku banyak punya masalah. alasan yg paling berlogika ayah aku meninggal pas sebelum puasa 3 hari, sebenernya udah lama sakit-sakitannya makanya aku gak mood buat ngetik ff humor Love Like This! Suka miris sendiri kalo ada yg dm/review kapan aku update nya TT dan tepat lebaran haji nanti bakal 100 harian ayah aku meninggal. aku sama ayah itu gak akrab banget saat ayah ninggalin rumah jadi pas ayah sakit dan dirawat aku sempet berantem sama mama karena masalah ayah. Aku cuma mau shareing bahwa sejahat apapun ayah kalian dia tetep ayah kalian, jangan sampai nyesel kaya aku yg cuma bisa natap tanah kuburan. ayah aku meninggal karna paru-paru basah yang tiap seminggu sekali paru-parunya harus dipompa, penyebabnya itu Rokok jadi buat keluarga, pacar atau temen kalian, Tolong bilang bahwa ngerokok itu gak baik yg pasti berujung kematian, bukan mungkin lagi tapi pasti.

Kedua: hp aku lagi gak enak dipakai, aku bahkan beberapa kali keluar wps office buat ngetik ff ini dan untung nya ketikan aku gak ilang heuheu.

Ketiga: aku males /digebukin heuheu

Jadi, aku harap kalian selalu sabar menunggu bebrapa ff itu yg lagi ngadat. Suka merasa bersalah nelantarin ff-ff itu. Aku juga mau bilang aku mungkin gak ambil ending dalam film ChunHyang, aku sih mau nya Baek gak dimiliki siapa pun dalam ff ini /dipijak massa heuheu gak ding heuheu. Aku masih milih ending HunBaek atau Chanbaek. soal nya nanti para seme sama sama kuat heuheu kuat diranjang heuheu /digamparin

Aku berterimakasih sama saran/kritik/review kalian tentang ff ini, hatiku bergejolak bahagia review nya panjang panjang kek Peceye, kaki peceye maksudnya TT

Thanks banget buat **AlexandraLexa** yang katanya masih bingung sama siapa ChanHun di ff ini, aku udah kasi penjelasan yah. Kalo masih bingung pegangan aja sama abs my yayang Suuman, tapi jangan dielusin yah ^^

Juga buat **.77** Maaf sebelumnya aku gak bales review kamu, karna akutu juga bingung mau di m-preg apa gak. Karena ini aku ambil dari zaman kolosan yg kedokterannya masih belum selengkap sekarang. Tapi aku akan usahain yang terbaik mau di M-preg atau enggak.

Adakah yg liat video moment nya HunBaek pas di fansig? Suka wae wae akutu sama Baek yg lenjeh lenjeh kalo gada kandangnya(re: pcy) Anjirr yah si Baekhyun ngelusin perut nya Sehun, lagi mengandung apa si Sehun apalagi sender sender manja nya itu loh, epil pisan ih muka Baekhyun. Doain buat PCY kita cepet sembuh yah, biar bisa kandangin Baekhyun lagi heuheu

 **Thanks for review :**

 **winter park chanchan, mamimomame, Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol, MiraKimLu, Guest: kjidn, myzmsandraa99, jisungswag, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Guest: AkashiHanna, aeriaa, .77, selepy, Ricon65, fetypark27, beebuzz22, EXO Love EXO, YuRhachan, Byun Jaehyunee, Baek13erry, leeminoznurhayati, AlexandraLexa, Guest: Kyrie Angelis585, Baeka, Guest: yousee, park yeolna, Hyera832, Guest: byuncheese, adorahttr, siyya217, Guest: channyeolight.**

Terimakasih atas review kalian, Review lagi? heuheu


End file.
